Encouraging
by KatherineLace
Summary: All she did was encouraging him...


**Encouraging – one-shot**

In one of the hospital at Japan a beautiful raven colored hair girl was hospitalized for years now. Doctors were curious about her disease as they went on to research on her. Even though like this she still live day by day with smile while having her boyfriend or soon-to-be husband near her.

"Would you like some apple, Misaki?" The blonde hair man asked his soon-to-be wife. Shook her head twice, she patted on the bed as she was indicating for the man to sit beside her.

"I just want you to sit beside me." She told him with having a slight weak tone that she hides it hurriedly. "Why don't you tell me about the past that we had?"

As soon as she requested to the man, also known as Usui Takumi, he told her everything about the past. From how they met, how he soon went interested in her, problems that they solve together, and how they told their feelings to each other, and went through their lives together until now, where she was hospitalized.

Tired from the story she fall asleep. He gently put her head from his shoulder to the pillow and let her sleep. Her soundless sleep as if she was a child made him smile a bit after all those therapies that she needed to go through.

Stood up from the bed he went outside while glancing one last look from her when he found the woman dressed in white, which is known as the nurse, smiled at him.

"How's her condition, nurse?" He asked as he took a glanced on the door he was leaving.

"Her condition is fine. It starts to get better. I'll check on her now." She gave him one last smile as she went in.

He was glad to hear it for she was now the most important person he cared for. His phone was beeping while he took out and hears the call. He then went out from the hospital after he received emergency information.

* * *

><p>The next day was another day for Misaki to stare outside the window, where she could see the sighting. She then heard the door was been opened followed by the closing of it. She smiled at him but something about it caused his heart to ache.<p>

"Hey, I brought you the video tape of us and the others that you want last time." He told her. She tried her best to give the smile that looked strong enough. He saw through it.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he put the tape inside the video.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Let's just watch 'kay?" She tried to take away his attention from her, successfully he didn't ask further but he will be asking her afterwards.

"It's so great to re-call back those memories again." Misaki soon said after they've watched finished, stretching both her arms upwards where she felt the sting.

Coughing a couple of times Usui soon went to her side looking even worried.

"Are you alright? I'll call the doctor and nurse." He stood up from the bed, readying himself to ask for help from outside when one of his arms was being pulled.

"Don't. I'm fine. Besides the doctor told me that in a few days I'll be out from the hospital." She said smiling at him.

The shocked turned into a smile and happy face.

"Really?"

She nodded. "My conditions getting better. So yeah," glancing to her left something caught her eyes which then she looked at him again, "why don't you bring me the photo album tomorrow? I would want to re-call more about the both of us." She said with a smile.

As long as she requested there's no way he'll refuse her.

"Alright." Then he heard a couple of knocking and came in the nurse from yesterday.

"Sorry, sir, we would like to have another therapy for Ayuzawa and it might take hours so we might suggest for you to visit her tomorrow." The nurse told him.

He looked at Misaki sadly as she nodded in agreement with the nurse.

"Go, you could start finding the pictures now." She told her with a sad voice which she tried to covered it with a strong smile.

He nodded sadly when he was about to walk away he was stopped, yet, again.

She stretched both her hands up, wanting to touch the sides of his face.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He said with a smile but something about it made him worried.

Without any announcement she placed her lips delicately on his. Soon it was released for their lack of air. He chuckled lightly as he saw her sad look.

"Don't worry we still have tomorrow." He pat on her head and gave her one last smile as he left the room but what he didn't see was the tears that had lightly traced on her face from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Couple of knocks on the door as usual and he went in to the room.<p>

"Misaki I've brought the photo album." He said.

Surprised when he sees no one, the girl who was supposed to be on the bed wasn't there.

He then went outside to found Misaki's family who looked rather solemn instead of being happy that one of their family members had a good condition.

"Hey, where's Misaki?"

Both Suzuna and Minako went silently to the room as he followed them both.

"Where's Misaki?" He asked again.

Minako then gave him a white envelope as her hands was shaking that follows throughout her body. Curious he took it. The white envelope stated:

_To: Usui Takumi_

He then went to open it.

It's a letter that's been written by Misaki, but he could see that she had a hard time in writing it.

_I love you. Forever and always._

_ Love, your _soon-to-be wife__

_ Usui Misaki_

He couldn't believe what he just read. But he knew what had happened. But how is it possible?

"How? She told me she was fine days ago, and she was about to get out from the hospital." His words came out trembled. But something that came out from Minako was unexpected.

"Maybe, she was just encouraging you."

He then holds tight to the paper as a wedding band inside the envelope was being embraced tight.

Unspoken words and emotions filled inside him as he thought of what she had done for him…

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Hey, this is just a one-shot story, if you think this story grammar is _so _horrible that it needs to be edit then I'll send it to my beta-reader once you've review it and write about the grammar thing. I'm writing this because I'm inspired by a story title "Encouraging" the author if I'm right is Paul Smith. I'm informing to those who reads my story 'Memory of Love' and 'Fallen For You' I'll soon finish the chapter for the story since I'm having my semester term test by the end of the month in order to have my mind off of it. If any of you have free time I would love for you to read my original story, where I post the website on my profile. Well done with the note, review if you may.

May, 20 2011


End file.
